Simple Mistake
by kurosaki9
Summary: Writing Prompt from Sanada Sayuri, a.k.a. kunoichiyumemi from lj. Any fandom of your choice but you got to use this one sentence.


Title: Simple Mistake

Pairing: Implied RoyxEdward

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor will I in the far future. The boys belong to Arakawa-Sensei.

Rating: T for brief suggestion of sexual content.

Summary: Writing Prompt from SanadaSayuri. "It can be any fandom of your choice but it has to include the sentence, 'Get a thin cucumber.'"

Since he had been born, Edward Elric had always prided in himself on knowing what people meant with the most minimal details as possible. It was safe to say that on this one occasion he had completely been clueless to his lover's request.

It had been a small thing, really, and he was beginning to lose his patience with the older man. The bastard continued to snicker every single time he saw that damned thing on the table. Really, it had been a small mistake, not even one since he had not known the man had meant THAT, and the man could not simply let it GO! Who could have guessed that the man was really talking about THAT? Honestly…

To make matters worse, the trip he took to the grocery store three weeks prior had been one of the strangest trips he has ever had in his twenty-one years of existence. The poor woman who had helped him had kept giving him weird looks when he asked her if she had any thin cucumbers for sale. The look she had on her face would have embarrassed him that moment had he known the truth and by the look on his face, the woman honestly felt that he seriously didn't know what he was saying.

The woman knew who he was and even though knowing herself what the Fullmetal Alchemist was implying unintentionally, she went around the store to see if they had any thin cucumbers. He was shown a section of cucumbers and they were rather thick but Mustang had told him THIN cucumbers. Really, he couldn't tell that the Fuhrer of Amestris himself demanded such a weird thing. Did it really matter how thick or thin the damn cucumbers were? Edward would just chop them to pieces later to go with dinner. The man simply had weird food tendencies.

The woman had come back and given him the thinnest cucumber she said she could find and the damn thing looked like all the others. Not wanting to waste any more time at the grocery store, he told the girl that he'd take it and to bag it. Walking towards the exit, he had not missed the way the girl kept looking at him with a weird smile on her face.

Upon arriving home, he had washed the cucumber and chopped it up and put it into a bowl with the rest of the ingredients he'd chopped up to make a salad. He had been satisfied with his accomplishment that he had called Mustang down for dinner. The man had come down after his long soak in the bath and sat down before the man sat at the table and stared at his plate. The man looked up and pointed to his salad while looking at his lover.

"Is that the cucumber?" Edward had looked at him funny before replying with an affirmative before the man began to laugh. "What?" asked the confused blonde, "I got what you asked for. I spent a good twenty minutes at the damn grocery store to get you a thin cucumber. The girl who helped me looked at me all weird as if I'd killed a cat or something…" The man had continued to laugh which had pissed the blonde off before the younger man slammed his fork down on the table.

"Why are you laughing, you bastard?" The man shook his head before simply stating, "I wanted to try out something new that I happened to stumble upon recently… Really, Edward, you didn't understand my request?" asked the raven haired man, snickering.

Edward looked at his older lover and processed his words. The only time Mustang wanted to try new things out was when… The blonde blinked a couple of times before going completely pale before turning as red as a tomato. He put his hands to his face to cover himself.

"You goddamn bastard! How could you do that! I can't believe I didn't realize what you meant! No wonder the poor girl looked at me in horror! UGHH! I'm never leaving this fucking house ever again! And how can you do that with a cucumber? You and your weird tendencies!"

It was safe to say that even now, three weeks later, the man couldn't forget. The raven haired man opened his mouth to say something but his younger lover beat him to it.

"Not a word, Mustang, not a damned word."


End file.
